Social networks are well known. Early in the history of the Internet, social networks primarily provided a dating service whereby a user would register and create a profile containing a posting. In this, they would describe themselves, their likes, dislikes, hobbies, work, etc. Once created, the posting is advertised to others looking for a mate.
Later, such networks evolved to concentrate on needs other than dating. Web sites the likes of Myspace.com and Facebook.com appeal to the social needs of people, providing a canvas on which members write about themselves, post pictures and the like.
For the more business focus, web sites such as linkedin.com emerged to provide online business networking. Such a network provides secure access and a system that mimics business relationship networking. For example, once you are invited to become a friend (or buddy) to another member and accept, you have the ability to keep in contact with that member, plus, if friends of your friend allow, you will be able to network with them.
Several patents and patent publications describe social networks or specialized features of certain social networks. U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,153 to Lunt, et al., describes a social network that includes a feature to upload files such as images (picture) that can be viewed by your contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,308 to Abrams describes a method of more effectively connecting people in a social network.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,254 to Lunt, et al., describes a social network that includes an invitation feature for members to invite new members to join their private network and for members to write positive comments about other members.
U.S. Pat. Application No. 2006/0042483 to Work, et al., describes a method for evaluating reputations of users in a social network.
U.S. Pat. Application No. 2006/0041543 to Achlioptas describes a method for navigating and searching in a social network.
What is needed is a system that will provide the usual social networking tools with the addition of providing tools for finding out when a user is on a layover in the same location as another user.